Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to support pads and adjustable supports for carrying a load, for example, a watercraft, on a vehicle. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to and to adjustable supports having arms rotatable relative to a base and each other.
Background
Saddles and supports for carrying watercraft, for example, kayaks, canoes, jet skis, boats, surfboards, standup paddle boards, etc. are useful when carrying such equipment on a vehicle. Such supports can be attached to load bars on the roof of a vehicle in order to carry the watercraft on the roof of the vehicle. In order to protect the structural integrity of the equipment being carried, it is important to have sufficient contact between the equipment and the support structure.